The Labyrinth
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Will somewhat follow the movie. Ages are different Sarah is seventeen, Raven is sixteen, and Toby is still a infant. Rated T for language. I do not own anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson, only the story and Raven belong to me. Jareth X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sighed as she listen to the sounds of her older sister, Sarah, complaining to their father and stepmother. Rolling onto her side she listen to the sounds of a door being slammed shut and the sounds of her father trying to talk to Sarah. "Raven, your mother and I are going out, we've already fed Toby and put him to bed" she heard say before walking away from the door. Soon she heard the front door being shut and the sounds of her parents leaving. Closing her eyes for a minute, she jumped when Sarah threw her bedroom door open and stormed in.

"Where you in my room, while I was gone?" Sarah said glaring at the young ravenette.

"No" Raven said quietly as she sat up and looked her sister in the eye. After a while Sarah sighed and turned around leaving the room, getting up Raven followed after her older sister to their young half-brother, Toby's, room which was their parents bedroom. "Sarah" she pleaded quietly as she watched the older ravenette bend down and picked up her stuff animal.

"I hate you" she screeched at the crying infant that looked at her sadly, flinching Raven sighed and sat down on their parents bed, watching the two. "What you want a story?" Sarah asked the crying infant as she sat the stuff animal down on the bed beside Raven, taking a seat beside it. "Once upon a time, there were two beautiful young girls whose stepmother always made them stay at home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the two young girls were practically slaves. But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the youngest of the two" Sarah said looking over at Raven with a smirk.

"Sarah please don't drag me into this" Raven said with a light blush on her face.

"And so the Goblin King gave the two girls certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to them, the eldest called on the goblins for help!" Sarah continued ignoring Raven and standing up. Rolling her emerald eyes, Raven turned her head to the side, frowning when she thought she heard whispering. '_Must be my imagination_' she thought, turning back to watch her sister and half-brother. ""Say your right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the castle and you will be free!" But the girls knew, that the Goblin King would keep the child in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn him into a goblin! And so the girls suffered in silence. Until one day when they were tired from a day of house work, and were hurt by the harsh words of their stepmother, and they could no longer stand it..." Sarah trailed off as Toby started to cry harder. "Oh, all right! All right!" Sarah said picking him up and holding him. "Knock it off, come on" she said getting frustrated, "stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words" she threaten.

"Sarah" Raven said, glaring at her older sister a little.

"No I mustn't, I mustn't say..." she trailed off smirking at Raven. "I wish... I wish!" She began, Raven could hear more whispers, looking around she shrugged her shoulders when she saw no one else in the room. Toby continued to cry causing Sarah's anger to rise "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you maybe, take this child of mine far away from me!" she shouted, while holding Toby up in the air, glaring at the young infant. After a while of Toby crying and nothing happening Sarah brought him back down and held him again "oh, Toby stop it!" she snapped, trying to calm him down. Raven sat quietly, glad that her older sister had said the words wrong.

"Come on Sarah, let's, let Toby rest for a while" Raven pleaded as she looked at her older sister, only to be ignored.

"I wish I did know what to say" Sarah sneered out, while sitting Toby back in his crib and walking out of the room. Getting up Raven followed after her, grabbing the stuff animal that Sarah had come in here to retrieve. Once at the door Raven looked at Sarah, wincing at her expression, "I wish the goblins would come and take you right now!" Sarah said lowly. Flinching Raven looked at her sister as she stomped out of the room.

"You don't mean that" the younger female said turning the lights off and followed her older sister down the hallway. As soon as they where half-way down the hallway the crying stops, turning around Raven and Sarah quickly re-enter their parents bedroom again where Toby's crib was.

"Toby" Sarah said quietly as she pushed Raven behind her, in case something jumped out and attacked the two. "Why aren't you crying?" she asked trying to sound brave and confident for her little sister. The two flinched when the covers shook and a strange laugh came from under them. Making their way towards the crib, Sarah pulled the covers blankets back only to find them empty.

"Toby" Raven whispered afraid for her little half-brother, as she clung to Sarah's arm. They both jumped when they heard laughter and light footsteps. Looking around Raven let go of Sarah's arm, they both looked over to the window to see a white and golden owl bashing itself against the window. Raven looked at the window in awe as she watched the owl, '_beautiful_' she thought as she stared at the creature. Suddenly the window flies open, banging against the wall, scared Raven falls backwards on her ass, while Sarah brings her arms up when she sees the owl fly into the room, bearing its talons. Soon it went quiet as the two girls looked up and saw a very handsome man standing there by the window in a black outfit with a matching cape, glitter flying all around the room as he stands there, his hair was messy and a light blonde color, while his eyes were mix-matched, one green and the other one blue.

"You're him aren't you, you're the Goblin King" Sarah said looking at the man, eyes wide with excitement, fear, and surprise. Coughing Raven waved her hand in front of her and looked up at the man before her.

"Yeah, and what's with all the glitter?" Raven asked through her coughing fit.

"I want my brother back, if it's all the same" Sarah said ignoring what her sister had said.

"What's said is said" the man said, glaring at Raven a little from her comment earlier.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, because this took an hour to write. Sorry if the dialogue isn't exactly correct, I had to use a website to write them down correctly. Also this will follow the movie, with a few changes here and there.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't mean it" Sarah whined, giving the man a pleading look.

"Oh, you didn't?" the asked in a mocking tone, a serious expression on his face.

"She really didn't" Raven piped in from her spot on the floor, clinging to her sisters leg in fear when the Goblin King looked down at her and smirked. But just as it came it quickly disappear as his gaze found its way back to Sarah.

"Please, where is he?" Sarah asked, giving the blonde a pleading look.

"You both know very well where he is" the man said giving her a bored look.

"Please bring him back" Sarah begged taking a step closer to the man.

"Please" Raven said quietly, looking up at the man with her emerald-green eyes.

"Sarah... go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, both of you forget about the baby" he said looking into Sarah's eyes, before casting a glance at the raven haired girl on the floor. Raven's eyes flashed with hurt for a second when the man had only addressed her sister instead of the both of them.

"We can't" Sarah said desperately, as Raven grabbed a hold of her hand that lay limply at her side. Squeezing her younger sisters hand, Sarah looked at the Goblin King, tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"I've brought you both a gift" the blonde suddenly said, producing a crystal ball out of no where.

"What is it?" both girls asked curiously, while the Goblin King juggled the crystal ball around with one hand.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for two ordinary girls who take care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget about the baby" he said to them in a stern, commanding voice.

"We can't, we appreciate what you're offering, but we want our brother back" Sarah said.

"He must be scared" Raven whispered quietly, ready to cry.

"Sarah, don't defy me" the Goblin king said in a stern voice, as the crystal turned into a snake. Holding it in his hands for a minute, he soon threw it at Raven.

"Ah!" Raven screeched as she jumped up, letting go of Sarah's hand as she threw the snake off of her watching as it turned into a scarf with a little goblin wearing it. Looking up at Raven it screamed too before laughing, causing other goblins to appear behind the two sisters and laugh also as the goblin wearing the scarf ran away. Turning around the girls saw nothing as the goblins hid themselves from the two.

"You both are no match for me" the king of goblins said looking Sarah in the eye, casting a few glances over at Raven.

"We need our brother back" Sarah said, as Raven nodded in agreement.

"He's there in my castle" he said pointing out the window, walking over to it Raven followed closely behind her sister. Looking out they saw a dry desert, a castle was far away with a labyrinth surrounding it. "Do you both still want to look for him?" the king asked looking at the two girls.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin city?" Sarah asked in amazement, as she started at the castle. Raven stood next to her, taking a hold of her hand again.

"Turn back now, Sarah, Raven, before it's too late" the man said to the two girls.

"We can't, don't you understand that we can't" Sarah said as she and Raven noticed that they weren't in their parents bedroom anymore but on top of a hill.

"What a pity" he said to the two young girls.

"It doesn't look that far" Raven said, trying to sound confident.

"It's further than you think" the king said into Raven's ear as he now stood beside her. Surprised Raven jumped as Sarah pulled her away, glaring at the man. Stepping away from them he now stood beside a clock, floating in mid-air. "Time is short, you have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes on of us... forever" he said as he and the clock begin to fade away. "Such a pity" was the last thing he said before he and the clock disappeared completely.

"The labyrinth, it doesn't look that bad" Sarah said giving Raven a reassuring smile. "Well... come on, Raven" Sarah said walking down the hill, as Raven walked down after her.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two! Hope you guys enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Raven and Sarah walked down the hill they heard a trickling sound. Reaching the bottom they saw a dwarf standing near a pound and pissing. "Da, Dee, Dee" the dwarf sung quietly to himself.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said, pushing Raven behind her.

"Oh, excuse me!" The dwarf said zipping up his pants as he looked at the two girls. "Oh, it's you" he said with a board look once he saw the two girls.

"Can you help us get through this labyrinth?" Sarah asked, gesturing to herself and her younger sister.

"Hmm!" The dwarfed hummed in response as he picked up a silver container.

"Oh, how sweet!" Sarah exclaimed when she saw a white fairy flying around.

"Fifty-seven!" The dwarf exclaimed as he sprayed the fairy with whatever was in the silver container.

"How could you?" Sarah asked horrified, as she bend down to pick up the fallen fairy.

"Cool" Raven whispered to herself, watching as the creature squirmed a little and cough. The dwarf only groaned in response as he started to sneak up on another fairy.

"Poor thing, you monster!" Sarah sneered out at the dwarf. "Ow! It bit me" the older ravenette cried out suddenly, as she dropped the fairy and held her wounded finger.

"What did you expect fairies to do?" The dwarf asked looking back at her, noticing how the other ravenette was quiet and calmed.

"I thought they did nice things, like granting wishes" Sarah said in defense. Raven rolled her eyes at her older sisters statement. 'Of course that's what you think, you only read those Disney fairy tales' Raven thought, remembering that her sister only enjoyed reading the clean versions of fairy tales.

"Shows what you know, don't it?" The dwarf said, scoffing as he sprayed another fairy with his silver container, "fifty-eight!" He said as the fairy fell to the ground.

"You're horrible!" Sarah said, glaring at the dwarf.

"No I ain't I'm Hoggle" the dwarf, now known as Hoggle, said as he continues to walk around the walls of the labyrinth, after the fairies that flew around. "Who are you?" he suddenly asked the two girls.

"I'm Sarah and this is my little sister Raven" Sarah said, answering for the both of them.

"That's what I thought" Hoggle said spraying another fairy, "fifty-nine!" He exclaimed.

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" Sarah asked as the two continued to follow behind the dwarf.

"Maybe" he answered.

"Well where is it?" Raven asked.

"Oh, you little...sixty" Hoggle said glaring down at the fairy he had just sprayed.

"We said where is it" Sarah growled out, frowning at how the dwarf had ignored her sister's question.

"Where's what?" Hoggle asked, confused.

"The door!" Both girls shouted.

"What door?" Hoggle asked even more confused.

"It's hopeless" Sarah whined to her younger sister.

"Not if you ask the right questions" Hoggle said looking back at the two.

"How do we get into the labyrinth?" Raven asked quietly.

"Ah! Now that's more like it" Hoggle said, "you gets in there, you really going in there, are you?" he asked the two as he turned to face them.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to" Sarah said as the two walked into the labyrinth.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, also sorry for not updating yesterday but I was out all day and was really tired when I got back home. Also, I won't be updating for the next two days, one because tomorrow is my birthday and two, Wednesday my sister is throwing me a second birthday party since she can't come to my actual birthday Tuesday.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cozy isn't it?" Hoggle asked, laughing when the two jumped in surprise. "Now, would you go left or right?" Hoggle asked the two as he motioned to both ways. Looking from side to side, Sarah released a desperate sigh.

"They both look the same" she said in distressed.

"You not going to get very far" Hoggle said, noticing the look on her face.

"Which way would you go?" The older ravenette asked the little dwarf.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way" he stated.

"If that's all you'll say, then you can just leave" Sarah sneered out.

"You know what your problem is?" Hoggle shot back, glaring at Sarah. "You take too much for granted, take this labyrinth" he said motioning around him. "Even if you reach the center, you'll never get out again" he said, crossing his arms.

"That's your opinion" Sarah said, grabbing Raven's hand as she begins to go right.

"It's much better than yours" the dwarf shot back angrily.

"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart" Sarah said not looking back, as she dragged Raven away from the dwarf.

"Oh! It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you, yeah!" Hoggle exclaimed as he exited the labyrinth. The doors slamming shut, causing the two sisters to jump a little bit in surprise as they continue on.

"Oh! Oh! Who are they?" Raven heard someone say, looking back she saw nothing. Shrugging her looks forward and continues to let her older sister drag her around.

"Sarah, maybe we should split up" the young ravenette suggested.

"No! I already lost Toby, I'm not going to lose you" Sarah snapped, not looking back at her sister as they continued to walk down the path. '_What's with all the glitter?_' Raven thought when she noticed all the glitter surrounding the place. "What do they mean "labyrinth"? There aren't any turns or corners or anything" Sarah said, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. "It just goes on and on" she said in distress.

"Maybe it doesn't" Raven said, catching Sarah's attention. "Maybe you're just taking it for granted like Hoggle said" she continued. Nodding her head, Sarah begins to feel around the wall and look around.

"Oh! Ah! Aah! Uh! Oh!" Sarah said in distress when she couldn't find and opening. Sighing in defeat she slide down the wall and sat down glaring at the sky above. Sighing Raven sat next to her, noticing a blue fuzzy worm sitting near a hole in the wall.

"'Allo" the worm said, causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Did you just say hello?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"No I said 'allo, but that's close enough" the blue fuzzy worm said, staring up at the raven haired girl.

"You're a worm aren't you?" Raven asked, confused at how the little critter could talk.

"Yeah that's right" it answered the youngest ravenette, smiling a little.

"Do you know the way around the labyrinth?" Sarah asked, hope in her voice.

"No, I'm just a worm" it said, looking at Sarah.

"Oh" Sarah said quietly.

"Come and meet the misses" the worm said to both of the girls, motioning towards the hole in the wall.

"No, thank you, but we have to solve this labyrinth, there aren't any turns or openings" Sarah whined to the small critter.

"It just goes on and on" Raven whispered quietly.

"It's full of openings" the worm said, smiling at the two. "Just you ain't seein' them" it continued.

"Where are they?" Both girls asked.

"There's one right in front of you" it said, motioning to the 'wall' in front of them.

"No there isn't" Sarah snapped, glaring at the worm for lying.

"Come inside and have some tea" the worm said, trying to coax the two girls to follow him.

"But there isn't an opening" Sarah whined.

"Of course there is" the worm said, "try walking through it" the worm said. Doing as the two were told, they walked towards the 'wall', Sarah stretched her arm out, waiting to feel the hard rock of the wall under her finger tips. Instead they passed right through the wall.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed, smiling at Raven, as she took her hand and walked into the passage, walking to the left.

"Hey! Hang on!" They both heard the worm say, as they went that way.

"Thank you" Sarah said.

"That was incredibly helpful" Raven said.

"But don't go that way" the worm said.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, walking back and looking at the worm.

"Don't go that way, never go that way" the blue worm said to the two ravenettes.

"Oh! Thanks" Sarah said, as she tighten her grip on her younger sisters hand, and went to the right.

"If she had kept going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle" the worm said, after the two girls left.

* * *

A/N: Finally I got chapter four done, it took a while since I'm busy with school and all that other stuff. I can't wait to get the S.O.L's out of the way and have summer vacation start.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
